The present disclosure relates to a diamine compound and an electrophotographic photosensitive member.
The electrophotographic photosensitive member is used in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus. The electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer. The electrophotographic photosensitive member is for example a multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member or a single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member. The multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes, as the photosensitive layer, a charge generating layer having a charge generating function and a charge transport layer having a charge transport function. The single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes, as the photosensitive layer, a single-layer type photosensitive layer having a charge generation function and a charge transport function.
An example of the electrophotographic photosensitive member has a photosensitive layer. The photosensitive layer for example contains an amine stilbene derivative represented by chemical formula (HT-A) or (HT-B).
